The bet
by Violet26
Summary: Jack Frost has attracted the attention of many immortals since his first appearance, including two of his fellow guardians. North and Sandy notice this and make a wager on who they think Jack will choose. What happens when the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and Jack Frost find out about their bet? Will Jack even choose between the two guardians?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm not warning for any particular pairing for two reasons. The first is the simple fact that I don't want to spoil the surprise. The second reason is because the ending will make a mention of who he likes but he won't actually end up with anyone in this story. It's more of a pre-pairing story. The two choices are Tooth and Aster. If you have a problem with Jack being paired with either, even if it's just barely a mention, then you shouldn't read this. Otherwise, I hope you like it, let me know. :)

**The Bet**

Jack Frost was a looker, there was no doubt. Plenty of immortals were attractive, of course, but something about the young sprite's snow-white hair, crystalline blue eyes and fair skin had caught the attention of many, in the world beyond human sight, shortly after his first appearance . In fact, it wasn't just those of their world either. Some of Jack's friends teased him because a few of his, growing in numbers, believers seemed to have little crushes on the winter spirit too.

Jacks' fellow Guardians, it seemed, weren't immune to his bewitching looks either. Tooth seemed quite infatuated with Jack even before he became a Guardian, whether that was more due to his teeth than the rest of him, however, was debatable. There was no doubt though that the fairy saw Jack in a light that had her fawning like a school-girl. She would easily blush in Jacks' presence, stutter her words or become unusually clumsy. Jack and her had become friends quickly and she seemed content with that for the time being but there was a certainty she would love for things to change into something more.

The other Guardian was less obvious by far. Having a clear disdain for the frost sprite for so long no one would have noticed anything about the Easter spirit to suggest he looked at Jack Frost at all, other than an occasional glare. No one would have thought the Pooka ever took time to admire Jacks' beauty. But that was before. Before Jack had become a guardian, before they earned each others respect and before their acquaintanceship had turned into friendship.

Aster was less obvious than the tooth fairy but his friends noticed. They noticed the lingering looks when he thought no one was watching. They paid attention to the way he inquired about Jacks' welfare when he hadn't seen the boy in a while. They also noticed the way he had changed since Jack became a Guardian. Aster seemed younger somehow. He was able to have fun again. He could be found racing Jack when neither of them were busy or seen spending time with the children during Easter, sometimes even when Easter was over. The spirit even seemed to have more time for his fellow Guardians too, time he didn't seem to have before. He just seemed more content and relaxed than he had been in ages. Their friends knew it was thanks to Jack. They knew the two had developed a strong friendship but had their suspicions the spirit of spring longed for something more. Of course, if asked about it, Aster was bound to deny it vehemently.

Jack showed little interest in most of those that should interest in him. His believers' crushes, he found sweet but knew they were nothing more. He had made friends with some of the other immortals beside the Guardians but he just saw them as friends and any of them who had been pushy in their advances had quickly realized, this beauty had bite. Jack was more interested in having fun and spending time with the Guardians, whom had become like a family to him over the years, than he was in becoming a suitor or finding one.

There were two among them all that Jack did seem to show a bit of interest in, Tooth and Aster. What he saw the two as, time would tell. North, of course was a father figure to Jack, Baby Tooth, a sister, Sandy, a fun uncle and he had become close to one of the yeti, Phil, who was almost like a brother to the winter sprite. Tooth and Aster were friends but their other roles were undefined.

* * *

North and Sandy had talked about these things before and now they talked again.

"Tooth," North began. "She is better suited for him" he stated firmly, arms across his chest.

Sandy frowned. A question mark appeared above his head.

"I like Bunny," North replied, his arms dropped to his sides."I do but Tooth, she's younger, cheerier," he rubbed the back of his neck when he noticed Sandy was still frowning. "She's less, well, less Pooka." he gestured with his hands.

Sandy fought a chuckle at Norths' hand gestures and simply raised an eyebrow. "_What is North getting at anyway? Both Bunny and Tooth had human and animal qualities. What was the tooth fairy anyway, small part human but more than anything she was a giant bird_." he thought.

North sighed in defeat. "Okay, so it's giant bird or giant rabbit." He shrugged. "Jack will still choose Tooth."

Sandy shook his head in disagreement. A bunny hopped above his head.

It was Norths' turn to shake his head. "No, no, he' too old, too grumpy"

Sandy gave North a pointed look. They both knew Aster had changed a lot the last few years.

North slapped a hand down lightly on his desk. "I know," he read his friends' face. "Still will be Tooth."

Sandy shrugged and smiled. A dark little nightmare appeared above his head.

"That's not funny." North narrowed his eyes. "If Jack has romantic feelings for Pitch, I'll eat reindeer." Sandy pulled a face. North laughed, patting his stomach with a hand. "That won't happen." Sandy nodded his agreement. "Tell you what," North smiled at Sandy. "We make bet."

Sandy thought for a moment, yeah, betting on your friends' love life probably wasn't right but when you're immortal you need to find new ways to pass the time. He then sent North a puzzled look as a question mark appeared above his head next to a wrapped gift.

Norths' smile grew. "Who will Jack choose?" He pointed at Sandy, "You say Bunny" He pointed to himself, "I say Tooth." He then gestured out the window. "You win, you get sleigh for a week, I win, you watch elves the week before Christmas."

Sandy smiled and nodded. He held out a hand for North to take. They shook hands, it might be a long wait to see if Jack would choose one of the two guardians as a partner but it was a deal.


	2. Reflections and Decisions

North sighed as he chipped away at another ice sculpture. It had been over a month since the bet he made with Sandy and there was no progress.

They had bet on who Jack would fall for, Tooth or Aster. North had chosen the side of the Tooth Fairy. Sure, he thought Bunny had good qualities but Tooth seemed a better match for Jack. She was a strong, happy young woman, an excellent leader and mother to her fairies and a good friend. She was a good match to Jack's fun and carefree lifestyle. Not to mention, Jack was also a very strong person who had more than made a name for himself over the last few years. The young spirit, who was known for his mischief, had become so much more after he found his purpose, his center.

North knew though, despite his personal feelings, Jack was the one who would ultimately decide and so he sat and waited. He waited for Jack to make a move, waited for him to show any hint he might return Tooths' feelings. Sure it was Jacks' busy time and Norths' too, _"so maybe he was too busy"_ North thought. So North waited some more and waited and waited.

All the waiting was getting frustrating for North. He was a patient person, he had no choice. Between the yeti, the elves and the children, there was little room for him to be impatient. He had practiced patience for centuries but it didn't make not being able to do something any easier.

North knew that despite being over three hundred and twenty some odd years old Jack was still young, he had plenty of time to find somebody he could be happy with. Jack may not be ready to court or be courted. North thought for a moment, "_Or maybe he's just unsure of himself."_ Jack had lived as a human once but died young and now as a spirit, an immortal, he still was young, inexperienced. Jack might need some advice, some confidence or a push in the right direction. _"Would it really hurt to help Jack out, give him that push,"_North wondered. He knew deep down helping might be cheating but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, he thought, _"it's only cheating if you're caught."_

* * *

Sandy happily spread his sand over the city and as he watched happy forms dance over the houses and disappear inside he began thinking about Jack and the bet he had with North. He hadn't heard anything yet and wondered if the boy really did have feelings for either Tooth or Aster. One would think he would have said something to someone but then again, Jack had been alone for a lot longer than he had been with friends. Sandy figured it was still hard for him to share his feelings with any of them.

Sandy knew North cared a lot for Jack and treated him like a son. He also knew North had an annoying habit of being right when it came to making suggestions for any of their well-beings but, Sandy thought with a frown, he was wrong on this occasion.

Aster would be a better match for Jack. They were winter and spring spirits, representatives of what was and what will be. Without winter telling Earths' plants, animals and even humans it was time to rest and sometimes telling them to let go, Spring wouldn't be able to bring about the rebirth, the hope and promises of new days, of a better future. They needed each other, they were the perfect balance like yin and yang.

Aster and Jack were very much like the seasons they represented, with one exception, Jack was young were winter represented old and Aster was old were spring represented young. Apart from that, Jack was the joy his season brought to young and old alike, with forts, snowmen, skiing, ice-skating and snow angels(among other activities). He was about living everyday to the fullest and letting nothing stop him. He had a die-hard attitude and that made him reckless, he needed someone to keep him grounded at times, Aster was perfect for that. Tooth was a beautiful being but she could be timid and shy. She would have a hard time telling the winter spirit not to do something if she thought it might be too dangerous. Aster, however, never had a problem speaking his mind.

Aster needed Jack too. They all had already seen some promising changes in the Pooka thanks to Jack. However, he still could be too serious, too determined to do everything perfectly and more than anything, Aster was lonely. Sandy could see this in his eyes._ "Bunny has been alone for too long,"_ Sandy thought sadly. Jack shared this with the other spirit, they were both lonely. Of course, that alone wasn't a good reason to start a romance but it showed just how much they needed someone. They needed someone who would be waiting for them and someone to share the good and bad with, someone to love. They both had friends and that helped but Sandy could tell they both wanted something more. Jack would help Aster lighten-up and let him know it was okay if things weren't perfect and best of all the two wouldn't be lonely any longer.

So, maybe Jack did return Asters' feelings but he didn't know how to tell him. Maybe Jack had trouble opening up. Maybe he needed a little help. _"Okay,"_ Sandy thought, _"not exactly fair if I help but it's not like I'll come out and tell Jack about Bunnys' feelings or anything."_He smiled. _"I am doing this for Jack, after all"_ he assured himself. It was time to find Jack.


	3. A candlelit dinner

Jack burst into laughter and fell to the ground. "Alright, alright," he conceded. "You won, Cottontail." Jack laid back, his hands behind his head. "Still say you cheated, though." he smirked as he looked up at the sky.

Aster made an irritated noise and sat on his haunches. He would have liked to stretch out more, but as it was, not moving caused the snow to stick to and matt his fur. He was about to reply to Jack's comment when he heard a little twittering sound. Aster turned to see Baby Tooth hovering next to him.

Jack stood up and scooped the little fairy into his hands. Since he nearly froze her shortly after their first meeting, by accident, Jack had worked hard on controlling his powers. He was able to hold Baby Tooth now for a short period without her catching a cold. His touch would always be cool but Jack was happy he was able to gain enough control over his temperature for these little moments.

The little tooth fairy chirped happily and let Jack know that North needed him. Jack sighed. "What for?" The fairy simply shrugged. Jack hung his head, he didn't mind helping North but he had had fun racing Aster and was up for a rematch.

Aster looked at Jack curiously. The winter spirit gave him a small smile and said, "North needs some help, I guess." Aster nodded and stood up. He had planned on joining Jack but Baby Tooth fluttered in front of him, shaking her head and pointing to Jack. He narrowed his eyes at the pesky fairy but made no move to follow. "Well," he began to Jack. "Ya better get goin' then." He said with a quick smile and a wink.

Jack's head immediately shot down, letting his hair fall over his eyes. He hoped Aster couldn't see his frosted cheeks. He rubbed the back neck with a hand. "Yeah, I suppose." he said as he turned completely away from the Pooka.

Aster watched as Jack picked up his staff from where he had laid it, waved with his back still turned to him, and let the wind carry him away. Aster felt a bit puzzled, they had had fun but at that moment Jack seemed distracted. He decided to let it be and with a tap of his foot a hole opened up in the ground and he disappeared.

* * *

When Jack and Baby Tooth had arrived at Norths' place they were immediately escorted into a far off room, to the left of the entrance and down a long hall, by some elves. "So what does North need help…." Jack trailed. He looked around the room. It was unusually dark, the only light coming from a few candles around the room and candles lit in a candelabrum placed center of a long, set table. "What's going on here?" Jack asked the elves suspiciously.

The elves shrugged but another voice called out. "I'm not sure myself."

Jack recognized the voice as Tooths'. He looked around and for the first time he saw the fairy sitting at the far end of the table. "Oh, hey." He called to her. "Didn't see you there." He walked to the table.

"Hi," Tooth replied. "I don't blame you, it's kind of dark in here."

Jack laughed. "Yeah," he sat across from her. He felt a frosted blush across his face as he looked around the room again and noticed the atmosphere. He cursed his face for frosting so easily, he wasn't sure what was wrong, he normally didn't blush so quickly. "So, you don't know what's going on either?" he questioned. He barely saw her shake her head.

"I thought it was going to be a meeting for the Guardians but you're the first one I've seen since I got here." She sighed. "I haven't even seen North."

Jack made to get up but was interrupted by an elf next to him holding out a tray of food. "Oh," Jack said, a little surprised. The food smelled delicious. "I guess I could go for a bite, how about you?" He asked Tooth.

The fairy was thankful at that moment for the poor lighting because she felt her face flush. _"What could be better than a candlelit dinner with Jack Frost?"_ she thought. _"Besides being able to look at his teeth again, of course." _She smiled. "Dinner does sound kind of good now."

The elves wasted no time in serving the two spirits. Jack and Tooth ate in comfortable silence except on occasion to ask the other how things were going with their respective Guardian duties. After the meal the elves brought over a rich looking chocolate dessert. Both Tooth and Jack hesitated but decided it would be okay to indulge. Before either got a bite, however, an unearthly sound erupted from the corner next to the table.

Jack jumped at the sound and looked to see what it was. Standing in the corner was an elf with a small violin in hand. The sound they had heard was the sad attempt of the small being trying to play music.

Another screeching noise came from the instrument and the two spirits had to cover their ears with their hands. Jack rose from his seat. "I think I should head out!" He shouted over the "music" to Tooth.

Tooth nodded her agreement. "Me too!" she shouted back.

Tooth followed Jack out of the room and to the front door. "If you see North before I do tell him I'll help him some other day, it's getting kind of late now." Jack said as he shook his head and tapped his ear with a hand trying to get the ringing to stop.

Tooth laughed and played with her hand nervously. "Okay, if you see him first, maybe ask him what all this was about?" her voice was small and shy.

Jack nodded and smiled. "Deal." They walked out the door, said their goodbyes and parted ways. Jack would normally stay in his room at Norths' place but after that meal he decided he needed a break, he made his way to his lake.

* * *

North clapped a hand to his forehead. He had watched the whole scene on the monitor in front of him, most of his rooms had cameras, security purposes of course. _"That could have gone better"_ he thought. "Yeti would have been better, they are very musical." he said aloud to himself. He had asked Phil, the yeti, but Phil had refused. He made it clear to North that none of the yeti would take part in North's matchmaking plan. They knew about the bet and said it was cheating. Phil also didn't feel anyone should be interfering with Jack's love life or lack of.

"Time for a new plan!" North decided with determination.


	4. Fireworks over the Falls

A loud bang sounded and the sky was illuminated with a bright golden light that broke apart and rained down in spirals. Jack watched with a look of amazement as the night sky lit up. Every time the colorful lights streaked the sky and exploded into showers of sparks and shapes he would ooh and aah.

Aster couldn't help but chuckle at the winter spirit's enthusiasm. "First time seeing fireworks, Frost?" He glanced at Jack.

Jack looked at the spring spirit for a moment before gazing back at the sky. "Of course not, I've seen them hundreds of times but…." He trailed at the sound of a particularly loud bang, it was a shower of red sparks and stars this time. Jack was on his knees but shifted to sit on the ground, his legs outstretched in front of him and his arms on either side of him, resting palms flat. There was another bang and curls of silver and purple swirled towards the earth. "I still love them."

Aster nodded. He had seen fireworks enough over the centuries he didn't think much of the human made creations any more but he supposed Jack was a lot younger than him. There was bound to be things that still amused the winter spirit despite seeing them several times before.

The Easter spirit had to admit that even though he didn't feel the same as Jack about the loud and colorful lights he was enjoying himself. The air was cool but not too cold, the waterfall ran soothingly and then, of course, there was the company. Aster did enjoy Jack's company.

"I don't know," Jack began and Aster looked at him curiously. "I just think they're kind of.." he paused and thought for a moment. "Amazing…" he trailed before adding. "Well, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, real beaut." Aster replied.

Hearing a strange tone in the other Guardians' voice caused Jack to turn. He felt his face begin to heat up when he noticed Aster was looking at him and not the display in the sky. Jack's eyes meant Asters' green ones. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before they both turned away.

* * *

Sandy smiled happily from his spot. He knew bringing the two spirits to watch the Niagara Falls "Fireworks Over the Falls" would be a good idea. He figured Jack, with his carefree tendencies, should enjoy the show and, if nothing else, Aster would enjoy being with Jack.

It hadn't been too difficult to get the two there. Sandy had found Jack at the Tooth palace enjoying some tea with Tooth and the two seemed to be chatting happily. The Sandman insisted he needed Jacks' help with something and, much to an annoyed Tooth fairy's disappointment, Jack agreed to help him. When questioned about the problem, Sandy explained that it was something Jack had to see, it was difficult to describe. Jack hadn't seemed convinced but told Sandy later he was anxious to leave anyway. He stated, that while he loved visiting Tooth, the fairy could be a bit nagging when reminding him how important brushing was after drinking something like tea, especially with sugar. Sandy had to laugh at that, Tooth never did stop her worrying.

Bunny had been more difficult. Sandy had found the Pooka at North's. The two were arguing, once again, how important the upcoming holiday was compared to Easter. After he managed to interrupt them, Sandy had insisted the Easter spirit follow him. Always skeptical, it took some convincing but finally Bunny had given in and Sandy led him away, with a suspicious North watching them leave, to the spot where Jack was waiting.

The two spirits had eyed the falls, the blanket placed neatly upon the ground (away from were the humans might be) and then had looked the Sandman curiously. Sandy had merely shrugged. The minute the first bang sounded and got his two friends attention he had disappeared out of sight as fast as his dream cloud allowed.

* * *

Watching the scene play out, Sandy couldn't help but compare it to the movies human children and parents seemed to enjoy watching together. _"What are they called again?"_ Sandy thought. _"Oh, yeah, Disney."_ That was what it seemed like to him. Although he knew Jack was no princess and Aster was far from a prince, Sandy couldn't help make the comparison. The scene was perfect with the night sky, the fireworks, the waterfalls and a blanket placed for the two to sit. The two spirits sat close and stared into each others eyes for just a few moments before turning away shyly.

Sandy clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. He figured if things continued at the pace they were going it would be only a matter of moments before confessions. _"Of course,"_ he thought. _"If this was one of those fluffy animated movies then something bad would happen before or shortly after the two shared a kiss, luckily this was real life."_ He smiled again, pleased with himself.

The Sandman looked out at the landscape once more. He watched Jack and Aster share another look while golden lights streaked across the sky. The wind blew gently and the water sounded in the distance. _"Yep,"_ the dream spirit thought as he looked around. _"Everything is perfect, the air, the fireworks, the water, even the yeti that is quickly approaching the two…"_ Sandy did a double take in the yeti's direction. _"Yeti!"_ he quickly created a dream cloud and hopped on it to get a closer look.

As the Sandman approached, Aster and Jack turned to the Yeti as it began speaking with them. Sandy couldn't hear anything but both the Pooka and Jack seemed frustrated. The yeti crossed his arms in front of him for a second before letting out a huff loud enough for Sandy to hear. Jack turned away from the snow-being only to be lifted up by the hood of his shirt and stuffed into a sack. Sandy watched, surprised and a bit amused, as the sack twisted fiercely as Jack fought vainly to get out. The yeti then opened a portal and pointed to Aster. The Easter spirit shook his head and made to tap his foot to conjure a hole in the ground when the Yeti grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed both him and the sack into the portal. Before entering the portal himself, the yeti, who had seen Sandy, gestured for the dream spirit to follow him. Sandy sighed. _"What's North up to now?"_ He questioned himself as he reluctantly followed.

* * *

A/N Yes, despite making a comparison to Disney I know "Rise of the Guardians" is Dreamworks, if anybody is asking. :) Touched this up a little, thought it had been a bit repetitive.


	5. Finding out

"I've had enough!" Jack shouted as he slid the brown material off his hips. "I don't know how you can live for so long and not understand sarcasm." he said bitterly as he stepped out of and kicked the cloth bag away from him. Jack turned to glare directly at North. "When I said, all those years ago, I loved being stuffed in a sack and tossed through a magic portal, I didn't mean it." He paused for a moment as he stood his staff upright. "That's _sar...casm_." He stretched the word out for emphasis.

North laughed at Jack and shook his head. "Not my idea." he said, nodding to the yeti next to him.

"Phil!" Jack cried. Phil shrugged an apology. The winter spirit glanced around the room, all the Guardians stood around him along with Phil and a few of the elves. Baby Tooth also hovered next to Tooth. "Why are we all here anyway?" the winter spirit asked North.

"I think we're all wondering that." Tooth replied from next to Jack.

Phil stood between North and Sandy. He cleared his throat then spoke up.

Aster, from his spot on Jack's other side, watched and listened as the yeti spoke and gestured with his hands. The spring spirit had spent plenty of time at North's over the years but he had to admit, though he knew many languages, yetish was one he never did become fluent in. Tooth, however, seemed to pick up on most, if not all, of what the snow creature said as her eyes became wide once the yeti had finished speaking. Aster noticed North and Sandy look away from the fairy's cold stare and both spirits seemed embarrassed. His curiosity had been peaked before but now it was more so.

_"You did What!"_ Tooth shouted as she looked from the dream spirit to the spirit of wonder. Everyone turned to watch her.

"What's goin' on?" Aster asked, confused.

"They!" Tooth pointed at North and Sandy as she glanced toward the Easter spirit. "Bet on us!"

"Us?" Aster questioned.

"You, me and Jack." Tooth clarified, her tone was still sharp.

Aster still felt like he was missing something as he watched the fairy glare at the two Guardians across from them, her fist clenched at her side.

"What Tooth means," Jack began, looking at the Pooka. "Is Sandy and North have found a new way of keeping busy." he frowned. "So," the winter spirit faced his other two friends. "Which one of you wants to explain what you've bet on?"

North and Sandy exchanged guilty looks. "You see, we, aah," North began but his words faltered. "Sandy?"

Sandy narrowed his eyes at North. He then gave Tooth an apologetic look and tried to figure out a way to explain things to his friends.

"Look at this!" Tooth cried from where she stood. She pulled some loose feathers from her side. "I'm so angry that I'm molting!" she said, irritated. "I have never been so embarrassed." The fairy looked down at the feathers in her hand as Baby Tooth patted her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort.

"Tooth, we meant no harm." North made an effort to pacify the spirit of memories. He received a scowl from her for his efforts.

Jack wasn't happy about the bet either but he hadn't seen the Tooth fairy so upset in a long time. Tooth was normally a passive being and not very intimidating but there were times, like this one, where she could hold her own against anything that was down-right scary. "Tooth," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, just calm down."

The room filled with silence. Jack heard Phil grumble from his spot and the couple of elves that stood around looked down. Sandy rubbed the back of his head and looked away. Jack heard a small sigh from Aster and North shook his head. "Jack," North said, it was barely above whisper and sounded like a warning.

"Calm down!" Tooth snapped and Jack jumped. "They bet on me!," she gestured with her hands. "I'm molting, and you tell me to calm down!"

Jack stepped back and held up a hand. "Sorry" he said quietly.

Tooth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No," she began, calming. "I'm sorry Jack."

"Maybe we can talk later." Jack offered.

Tooth gave the winter spirit a small, shy smile. "Sure." She turned back to North and Sandy. "I'm going now but don't think I've forgiven either of you." The fairy left the room and Baby Tooth followed. Everyone in the room flinched as the door slammed behind her.

After a moment Aster cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He stood in his spot with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Right," Jack said quietly. "You don't know."

"We" North gestured to Sandy and himself. "Made a bet."

Aster raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, got that much."

"They bet on who I liked, the choice was between Tooth and…." Jack said hurriedly then his words trailed as he looked at his friend. "you."

"Why would they think ya like either of us?, wait…" Aster paused as what Jack had said fully sank in. "They did what?!" The Easter spirit turned his attention to North. "Ya bet on us!"

North shrugged. "Well, we thought that maybe…"

Jack interrupted him. "Phil said you two bet on whose feelings I would return," he began, still unsure on something. "North said it would be Tooth, which means she likes me." Jack had his suspicions about that but he had never been sure because the fairy seemed to send confusing signals. One moment he thought she liked him as more than a friend, the next he thought maybe she was just interested in his teeth and liked him as a friend. He hadn't wanted to ask her because he figured he'd be embarrassed for assuming if it was the former. "but" Jack continued. "Sandy said I would return Bunny's feelings which means…." he smirked slyly as he turned to face Aster.

Aster shook his head. "Don't think it, Frost." he said flatly.

Jack's smile grew wider. "I knew you liked me." he teased.

"As a mate, that's all." Aster replied but he couldn't meet Jack's eyes.

Jack would have never assumed otherwise if not for the moment the two had shared shortly before arriving at North's. Jack moved closer to the other spirit and whispered so only Aster could hear him. "You know I don't believe that, not after that moment at the fireworks."

Aster shifted in his spot but ignored Jack's comment and redirected the conversation. "I'd expect something like this from ya," he glared at North to which North glared back. Before North could comment, however, Aster directed his attention to Sandy. "but ya, Sandy," he shook his head. "I'd expect better. Sandy merely frowned.

"What you mean you expect this from me?" North asked, feeling insulted.

"What do ya think it means?" Aster replied sharply.

Jack and the rest of the crowd watched and listened as North and Aster began to argue. It wasn't until Sandy let out a loud whistle that they stopped. Everyone turned to face him. Some shapes and forms formed above his head and the Easter spirit let out a small huff.

"I have things I outta get back to anyways" Aster said reluctantly. He left without another word, pausing only a moment to give Jack a small smile.

After Aster's exit, North asked Phil and the couple of elves that were there if they could leave Sandy, Jack and him alone. Phil grumbled about it but followed the elves out of the room.

"Jack," North began with solemn face. "We want to apologize." Sandy nodded. "We meant no harm. "

Jack shook his head. "Save your apologies for Tooth and Bunny, they're the ones you really hurt." he said seriously, leaning on his staff. "I'm not saying I'm not upset but they both seemed embarrassed and pretty angry."

The other two spirits bowed their heads. "You're right, we will apologize again to Tooth and Bunny when they calm down." North said humbly.

Jack didn't know what else to say. Sure, he was upset his friends bet on his love-life but he still couldn't help but think that was part of being a family. Families butt-in where they shouldn't, they made stupid bets about each other and sometimes, no matter how much you cared about them, they drove you mad. He made to leave the room. _"Of course,"_ Jack thought. _"That didn't mean there wouldn't be pay-back."_ he smirked.

"You gonna be alright?" North called to the spirit.

Jack stopped and turned around. "Of course." He gave a small smile.

North returned Jack's gesture before shrugging a shoulder. "So, he began, timidly for the usually boisterous man. "Is there someone….?" the Guardian of Wonder gestured to Jack with a hand.

Jack raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" he asked.

North shook his head. "You're right, you're right." Sandy nodded his agreement. "You don't need to say a thing." North finished.

Jack sighed and started to leave once again. When the winter spirit reached the door he stopped but didn't turn around. "Aster." he said, barely over a whisper.

The other two spirits didn't hear what Jack had said so curiously North spoke up. "You say something, Jack?" he questioned.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jack faced his friends once again. "I said Aster." He smiled. "I like Bunny."

Sandy tried not to but he couldn't help but beam at Jack's admission. It wasn't because he had been right that made him smile, it was true happiness for his friend. If he was honest with himself, the former was part of the reason for his smile too, just a small part though.

North looked at Jack warmly. "Thank you for sharing that with us Jack, we are glad to still have your trust."

"Yeah, well,"Jack rubbed his neck, he still found it hard to share his feelings. "What can I say?" Jack looked from North to Sandy. "You're still friends," he stated quietly and followed with, "still family." he looked away and hoped somebody would speak up and end the awkward moment.

The spirit of fun's fellow Guardians looked at him fondly. North felt the urge to hug the boy but ignored it and instead opted for one more question. It was a question he just had to ask, even if he didn't get an answer right away. "May I ask question?" North glanced at the young Guardian. Jack's head shot up but he didn't say anything. North continued, "Why?"

Jack smirked and shrugged. "Ear fetish." Then he burst into laughter and began back out the door. "Time to find the old Kangaroo and have a nice chat with him." He announced happily. Jack let the wind carry him up, he knew he would have to have a talk with Tooth but he wanted to talk to Aster first. With a quick wave over his shoulder he left the two stunned Guardians behind.

After he was sure Jack was gone from sight Sandy turned to North, a smirk on his face. "What?" North questioned. "Bet no longer matters." North said, hopefully.

Sandy shook his head. The bet was something they should have never made in the first place but they did and he had won. It was time to pay up, a deal was a deal, after all. The dream spirit held out his hand.

North sighed in defeat. "Alright, my friend, you win." He reached into his pocket and handed Sandy the key to the shed that held the sleigh. "One week." he began coolly. "I expect it in same condition as it is now."

Sandy tightened his hand around the key. _"This was going to be fun,"_ he thought. _"After all, it's still true, everyone loves the sleigh."_


End file.
